


Unexpected Love

by umamigremlin



Series: Collection of Trafalgar Law x Reader (Mostly Female) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, F/M, Fanfiction, OOC, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umamigremlin/pseuds/umamigremlin
Relationships: Law/Reader
Series: Collection of Trafalgar Law x Reader (Mostly Female) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910854
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

In the morning, just like usual. You wake up in the morning to do your homework. Its just took you around 30 minutes to done it, since you're one of smart student in your class. "Its done. Now, i must take a bath." just after that, you left your room and take a bath. About 15 minutes later, you already dress up into you high school uniform. "Now, i should prepare what i must bring to school." Just then, your home phone were ringing. ' _It must be him_ ' you talk in you mind. You left your room and take the phone,  
"Yes?"  
"Ah, (name)-ya." said the person on other side.  
"Don't tell me you wanna cheating on my homework again!?"  
"Well, thats it."  
"Okay." you accept defeatedly. Perhaps, if you don't accept it he'd choose to not come and would be kicked out soon. And you're the only person who don't want it happen. "Just pick me as always, okay?"  
"Okay." he said. "I'll be there in 30 minutes."  
"Yeah, yeah." after that you hung up the phone and back to your room, prepare the books for school.  
  
30 minutes has past, there's a sound of bell were ringing. There's no sounds about the door were open, but you can hear your mom voice. "Oh, its you Law. Are you going to pick her up?"  
"Yes, mrs (last name)."  
"Just come in, i'll call her for you."  
"No, thanks mrs (last name). I'll be waiting her outside."  
"Don't be so timid, just come in."  
Just like always, your mom insist him to come in. Even its warm or breeze outside. But your friend, Brenda ever told you that your mom already gave him an OK. Just wonder, what thats mean? But you never know what is it anyway. You left your room and gone to where they are.  
"I'm ready to go." you said as you stand not so far behind your mom.  
"Oh, its you (name). I just going to tell you."  
"Thanks mom." you thanked her. You yank his arm and going outside. Your mom following you as she's going to seeing you depart to school. She's waving at you and you waving back to her, not to forget to kiss her cheek. "I'm going mom."  
"Take care, okay?"  
You nod and step back, as you're gonna leaving her. Just after a few metre you away, she's head back to the house.  
While in the way to the school. Just like usual day, you were walking side by side with him. Just then, you meet your girl friend, Brenda and decide to go to school together.  
"Hey!" Brenda broke the silent. "Did you guys done your homework?"  
"Don't tell me you're going to cheating on my work too, Brenda."  
"Yush, hehe."  
"Oh gosh!" you hissed. "Can't you just done your work by yourself?!"  
"I want to, but i just feel so sleepy when i see those formulas."  
"ARGH!! Fine. But this gonna be the last. you're including too, Law."  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"Lets go to the park nearby then." said Brenda.  
"Lets."  
There of you were gone to the park nearby, just to done their homework. As always for Law and not for Brenda. Its so rare for her to not done her homework.  
"Here." as you give the your book. "Just copy it now!"  
"Thank you, sweet girl." Brenda kissed you.  
"Yeah, yeah." you replied it as you shove her softly. Then two of them were copying your answer. Its only took five minutes to copy down the answer.  
"Yey, its done." Brenda yelled. "Thanks again, babe."  
You frowned and just took your book back with saying anything.  
"Now, lets go to school." she yelled again. As she walking first, you and Law just following her.  
  
Now, three of you were arrive at school. Its so coincidence, that you three were in the same class. Just then, the bell rang. As you and the rest heard it, immediately three of you run to the class. You three arrive just before the teacher come in. Immediately you take a seat on empty table. But, ' **CRAP**!' you mutter. ' _I pick the wrong seat_!'. Yes, you're pick the seat when you can see you teacher faces so clearly. Just sitting there, means you can't chit chat or doing something. Perhaps, teacher will notice you and usually they would choose the person right there to done the question on board. But, it doesn't matter for you anyway since you're the smart-ass in your class. But still, you don't like it!  
Three hours has past and break time. Just like always, you join your friend Brenda to buy some lunch. What? Where's Law? He's with his delinquent friend of course. But you and Brenda always know where he and his friend always gathering together. Yup, its on rooftop. Just after both of you bought some lunch, you two just go to the rooftop. Where usually you guys always have lunch. Some fact is, the teacher prohibited you guys to have lunch there. But, you know there's always some teacher which is so weakly against delinquent student. The most delinquent student they fear about is Law. You and Brenda don't know why, but his friend does.  
"Yay, the girls coming." said one of Law friend.  
"Hey!" you greet him. "Its been a while, where have you been lately Shachi?"  
"Law." Shachi called. "Don't tell me she doesn't know it."  
"Yeah, i don't tell her." he admits it. "Because i don't want her to take care of you instead of me."  
"Whoa, whoa." said Brenda. "You're too bold, Law."  
"So what?" he replied. "If i am or not, still (name) ... nevermind."  
"Still what?" you ask.  
"Nah, its nevermind. Anyway, just hurry up with your lunch, the class gonna start soon."  
"Its going to be right, (name)." said Brenda. "Look, its five minutes left before the class start."  
"Crap!! Lets eat then."  
You two were having your lunch as fast as you could. Just then the bell rang and you done your meal a sec before. "Brenda, gimme your water." you begged.  
"Too late, i already drank it all."  
"Geez."  
"Here, take mine." he said.  
"Thanks, Law." you thanked him and drank it.  
While you drank it, Shachi and another friend of Law named Penguin, they face gone to flashy pink. "Its indirect kiss." they muttered unison.  
"Definitely." Brenda continue.  
"You saw it too, right?"  
She nods and put her usual grin, which show her arranged white teeth.  
"Thanks, Law." you said as you give it back. "Brenda, come on. Lets back to the class."  
"I'm coming." as she aprroaching you and then you two left the rooftop.  
  
Extended of rooftop scene  
"Law, you.." as both of them shoving their blushing face.  
"You what?"  
"Its definitely indirect kiss, right? You're soo bold."  
"So what? Problem with that?"  
"O-of course no."  
He doesn't going to ask or even answer their word, as he just drank the water til it empty.  
  
Just when you're already at class, the teacher come in, following by Law and two-three student a few minutes after.  
"Law, you're late!" the teacher shouted.  
"Its only a sec after you, sir. Still wanna punish me outside, huh?"  
'Law, don't!' you mouthed.  
'Don't worry.' he mouthed you back.  
" **GRR!!** " as his face going to red. He's mad as you guess. But still, Law is late only a second after he comes in. Its gonna be unfair if he punishes him alone, when there are some other student were late a few minutes after them. " **FINE!!** Don't do it again!!"  
"Yeah, yeah." he replied it as he gone back to his table.  
This class is going to be soooo late. Since this teacher always speak so fast when he wants us to write down the word he said. ' _I'm to tired to write it down, so i'll just remember it instead and write them down in my notebook when i come home_.'  
Just then, the teacher shouted at you. "(name)!!"  
"Yesh?" you reply.  
"Write them down, you idiot."  
Geez, this is why you don't like this techer. He's always bad at words and never respect you and the others. Always thought that we're some filthy brat, who need him so badly to share his knowledge. But, oh well you can't do anything except pretend to write.  
Four hour already past, its time to go home. As the bell rang, the class were hurray and started to clear up their table. The teacher, well yes, of course he's thought as mean as ever. He's even thinking that we're not respect him were there and just clear up things while he still there. Just like always, he would be stood his feet and left the class, not to forget to slam the door. Thats enough to make the whole class quiet suddenly. But nevermind that, he's always been like that.  
  
So, yeah. Its time to go home. Just after you're going to leave the class, a student which is in the same class with you named Vey called you.  
"Yeah?" you response him.  
"We should take care of it."  
"That book?" as you pointed at it curiously.  
"Yep." he replied as quick as he could.  
"What that book contains, anyways?"  
"Class attendance and related stuff."  
You sigh and let out a ' _Fine_ '. As you continue, "I'll tell my friends first i won't back with them."  
"Sure! Go ahead."  
As he lets you go, you immediately approaching Brenda and Law. You told them that you will stay late in school. You don't tell them the reason why and just shoed them off.  
"Now." you said as you approaching Vey. "Lets do it."  
In the class, there's only you two, doing that class attendance. You write it down as he talks this and that. After a few hours later, its done. But its already so late. Well, you know its dangerous for girl to walk home alone. But you feeling uneasy, if you ask him to take you back home. He might be thinking that you're still a kid. So to prevent that, you told him that you're going now, because its almost night. But suddenly, he stops you and said,  
"Let me take you home. As Its so dangerous a girl walking outside alone."  
' _Whoa!_ ' you surprised happily and thats enough to make your face going to blush. You don't expect he would be so kind to you. But well, you accept it as a token, because he made you stay out late.  
As he accompany you to the teacher room to give the class attendance book, you two were having chit chat. Because of that, you start to thinking that actually Vey is a nice person. He's so kind yet handsome. Wonder he already has a girlfriend or not. Just as you two reach the school gate, suddenly you notice that Law were there, folding his arm. You called him as you approach him. "What are you doing here?" you ask.  
"Pick you up."  
You look at Vey and said, "Thanks Vey, but Law here to pick me up. So i'll be fine."  
"Well then, see you tomorrow (name)." he said as he left you two. As he gone from your sight, Law immediately grab your hand and walk as fast as he could.  
"He-ey, Law." you called him. "Please don't move so fast or i'll be-"  
You are not even finish your word but you were tripped and fall. "Ouch!" you cried as you feel hurt on your knee. "Well, thanks Law. You made me tripped and i can't walk now."  
"Sorry." he said. "I don't mean to."  
"Nah, its fine." you hissed as you tried to stand up. But it failed because of the injury on your knee.  
"Lemme help you." as he backing you and squat.  
"What now?" you ask.  
"I'll give you piggy back."  
"No!" you reject it immediately. "Its embarrassing and-"  
"Its already late, no one gonna see it."  
Its true its already late and no one going to see it. But the fact is, you're too embarrassing. Its been a long time ago since he gave you piggyback. Its about when you two were still in elementary school. Its already past nine years ago, now you're eighteen. Its just, yeah, embarrassing.  
"(name)-ya?" he called.  
"Fine!" you said. You hop on his back and wrap your arm around his neck, while he hold both of your tights and walks on.  
"Sorry." he apologize again.  
"No need." you replied it calmly. "Anyhow, its been along time since you gimme piggyback."  
"Yeah, it is."  
"I wonder what you did to me?"  
"Its same. I made you tripped and fell, then you cried calling your mommy."  
Heard he said that, your face flush to red. ' _ **WTF!?** Did i really do that?!_' you ask in your mind.  
"Hey, Law." you called.  
"Hmm?"  
"I just wonder, do you have someone you like?"  
"Why the hell you ask that!?"  
"Nope." you said. "I'm just.. curious, hehe."  
"And what are you gonna say, if i do?"  
"Really?" you become more curious. "Who is she? Did i knew her? Or it might be Lyne, the most popular girl in our school?"  
"You're too exaggerate, (name)-ya."  
"Well, of course i'm stupid Law. I don't believe it my chilhood also best friend having a girl he likes."  
  
Law P.o.V  
Its pretty rare for (name)-ya to talking about the person i like. But after that, her word makes my heart hurts. She.. just thinking of me as her best friend, nothing at all. Its kinda sad when the person i want to take care so much just thought me as a best friend. I do want more than that, but how to make her love me back?  
Just then, her voice makes me snapped back to real life. As she called my name,  
"Law, what happen?" she ask. I can feel it by her voices. She's kinda worry.  
"Nah, nothing happen." i replied it quickly.  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"Thank goodness. I thought something happen to you."  
"Why?"  
"Um~ its because you just walk and pass my home."  
"Uh, sorry. I don't mean t-"  
"Nah, nevermind that." she cuts. "Anyway, i'll walk by here. So, just put me down, okay?"  
"But your knees?"  
"Nah, its fine. Don't be such a worrywart you silly."  
"But-"  
"No buts, dear Law." she cuts again, but is this for **REAL?!** She just cupped my face and kissed my forehead. Then she smiles and shooed me off. ' _See you tomorrow, Law_.' she mouthed while waving her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Its a new day for today. As you wake up in the morning like usual and going to done your homework. Too bad, you don't have some homeworks to do. Since your teacher didn't gave it for the rest of class. But he did told you and class to write the word that he said them as fast as a bullet train. "Whew!" you sighed. "Finally, i'm done write them all."  
After that, you put your notebook on your bag and prepare to take a bath. Its only take fifteen minutes for you to take a bath and dress up your uniform.  
"Perfect!" you mumble as you look your reflection. Just then, like usual. Your doorbell ringing. "Coming!" you said. Since your mom might be still asleep. You left your bathroom and open the door. Its not even Brenda or Law, but its Vey.  
"Hi." he greets you.  
"Hi."  
"May i come in?"  
"Um, sure." as you let him in, suddenly you feel Laws' presence. You look around and he's nowhere to be found. ' _Maybe its just my feeling_.' you thought and then you closed the door. Inside your home, you serve Vey a cup of tea.  
"Sorry, i just have tea."  
"Nah, its okay." he replied as he began to sipped it.  
"Be careful, its still hot."  
He brush off your warn he and just sipped it immediately. But then, he burst out the hot tea as you guessing he's only trying to be cool in front of you by sipped it without even waiting till it cooling a bit.  
"I already told you its hot, but you brushing off my warned."  
"Hehe, sorry I made such a mess."  
"Nah, thats fine." you said as you clean the spill. "Anyhow, what makes you come here?"  
"Nah, i just want to pick you up. That all."  
"Thanks, but Law will come to pick me up later." just after you said so, suddenly your home phone were ringing. You mouthed at Vey that you're going to pick it up and he lets you do it. You left him in the kitchen and pick up the phone immediately.  
"Yes?"  
"Oh, (name)-ya. Sorry, i thought i can't pick you up today."  
"W-why?" you ask in surprised. "Are you sick or something? Lemme take care of you, okay?"  
"Nah, i'm fine." he said. You're going to ask again, but too late he's already hung up.  
"Geez." you hissed. "Oh well, looks like i must accept Vey invitation."  
After that, you back to your kitchen and see your mom and your classmate, Vey of course. Your mom though that Vey are a burglar, so she pointed a knife on him.  
"Mom." you called her. "He's my classmate, Vey."  
"Oh." she response in embarrassment. "So-sorry my rudeness, i thought you're a thief."  
"No, its fine mrs. (last name)."  
"So, what makes you come here Vey-boy?"  
You tried to not laugh as you heard your mother called him so. Also, you can see through Vey expression. He's kinda surprised called by boy. You guess it, he doesn't like it.  
"A- its.."  
"He's going to pick me to school, mom." you chimed.  
"Oh." she response. "And Law?"  
"He can't pick me up today, mom. He's just called a moment ago."  
After heard you said so, your mom sighed and you started to thinking that right now your mom acting strangely. When it comes to Law, who gonna pick you, she never been like this. But when it comes to Vey, why did she been acting like that? ' _Maybe i should ask Brenda why_.' you thought.  
"Oh yeah," you said as you broke the silent, "Its almost half past seven. We should get going to school, mom."  
"Oh, okay then."  
You yank Veys' arm and pulled him to get out the house. When you two already outside, just like another day, she following you to send you depart.  
"Bye mom!" you said as you waving you hand and she copying you.  
Your mom back inside as you already gone from her sight.  
In the way to school, you meet Brenda, your girl friend. Her expression were surprised suddenly as she looks you walking side by side with Vey.  
"Where's Law?" she asked.  
"He can't come to school today, wonder why."  
"Perhaps he has a fight with another school?"  
"Nah, its impossible. He's already promised me to not do that again."  
"Naw." she cried. "Anyway, lets go to school."  
"Lets." you replied as you extend your hand and Vey accept it. Just seeing you two been acting like that, Brenda feel so uneasy and said, "Or might be i knew the reason why Law doesn't want come to school."  
"And what is it?"  
"Not gonna say it." she said as she fled away.  
"Damn you, Brenda!" you grunted and start to chase her. While Vey just walking following you two.  
  
Just in time you three arrive at school. But its still a long way for the bell ringing.  
"We're too early." said Brenda.  
"Yeah. But thats not a problem, right?" Vey chimed.  
"Yeah its not, but the class would be boring if we found not a single person."  
"Brenda, Vey." you called them suddenly. Both of them look at you and you continue, "I guess.. i don't want come to school too."  
"Huh?" Vey response in surprised. Meanwhile Brenda were grinning and shooed you off, then she said, "Just go, i'll tell teacher that you're sick."  
"Thanks, girl." you replied happily. "Sorry Vey, but i'm kinda worried about Law. So, see you tomorrow."  
"Ah, wait." too late, you already gone from his sight.  
  
Extended of School scene  
"Don't stop her." Brenda said.  
"But we've a test today and the teacher not going to give an excuse even we're sick or not."  
"I guess she known about it. But for her right now, Law presence is more important rather than a test. Beside, just one zero not going to make her not graduated, right?"  
"Somehow, i guess your word is true. Its kinda boring when Law isn't nearby."  
"Huh?"  
"Don't thinking that i'm gay, okay. I mean, i kinda like seeing our teacher were pissed off because of his attitude."  
"LOL."  
  
Its already ten minutes past since you left the school. Yes, you're going to seeing Law and make him to come to school whatever it costs. You just can't keep silent if your school principal decided to kicked him out. You are the only person who insist to not let that happen. Just as you arrive at Law house, you push the bell button immediately and the bell ringing. ' _Is he isn't here? Or might be he has fights with other student just like Brenda said before?_ ' you thought. "No, no." you muttered as you shake your head. "He's already promised me to not doing that again. Perhaps, maybe i should intruding his house. Just.. to make sure he's home."  
You intruding his house. Sure, you feel uneasy doing it. Perhaps, there's might his neighbour seeing you and called the police, and you'll be ended up in jail. Imagine about that makes your spine shiver. ' _Nah, thats not going happen to me!_ ' you speak in your mind. Now you're already inside. But to think of it, this is your first coming inside his house. He used to never let you come inside and thats makes you curious even more. But, oh well~ you already inside by trespassing. "OK, what should i do right now?" as you already in the hallway. "There's so many door here, which one is belong to him?"  
Just then, you heard someone right behind you clearing his throat. You want to turn around but you can't. Since you intruding someone house.  
"(name)-ya." he called.  
' _ **CRAP!** Its Law himself!_'. You're so panicked even you don't know what should you do.  
"(name)-ya." he called you again. "I guess, i already told you to not come inside."  
"B-but, well.. i can't help it. Um, i'm just worried about you and thats b-because you decide not come to school, so.. i-i come here just to seeing you and make sure that you're okay."  
"You worried about me?"  
You nod.  
"Look at me, (name)-ya." he continue.  
"N-no, i don't want to.. um, i mean, i can't. Its because-"  
"You're trespassing my house?"  
You nod again. But you can hear he's sighing and then, suddenly something wrapped around your waist and pulling your back against something board. As you feel something soft (his lips) rubbing your cheek, you turn your face and seeing his face. Your face suddenly gone to dark red.  
"L-Law." you speak in embarrassment. "W-what are you doing?"  
"Of course make you mine." he said as he put his hand on your cheek and bring your face closer to his. You two almost kissing, but too bad. He steals your first kiss. Your eyes widen and you froze just when he kissed you. You tried to relax as you shut your eyes and feel how deepen his kiss. A moment later, he parted the kiss and let you breathed in unnatural way. He chuckled, like he's teasing you on purpose.  
"S-stupid Law!" you hissed as you look away. "T-that not even funny."  
"Sorry, i just can't bear with it." he said. "You're just too cute." he continue while he's playing with your ear. He kissing and nibbling it, thats enough to make your face redden in embarrassment.  
"L-Law." you gasping out, calling his name. "P-please, don't."  
"Why?" he asked. "Its natural, i do this to the girl i'm in love with."  
You froze just after he said so and thought, ' _Law, don't tell me that the girl you love is..._ '


	3. Chapter 3

Just like another day, you wake up as always and started to prepare your uniform for school. But wait, you remember today is sunday. So, you just let your uniform be and going back to the bed. As you tried to sleep, then you just remember what happen a few days ago. You did go to Law house, he **kissed** you but after that you didn't remember what happen. 'What he did to me?' you muttering while your eyes still closed. You really don't remember what happen after you thought that the girl Law in love with is you.  
"Stupid me." you scoffed.  
Just then, you heard your mom voices while she's knocking your door.  
"Dear." she called. "Your prince is come."  
" **GRR!!** " you grunted. "Who the hell prince is that!?"  
You left your bed lazily and open the door. You found your mom were chuckled and then she said, "Sorry, dear. But i mean its Law. He comes to have a walk with you."  
Just by hearing his name to be called, your face suddenly gone into dark red. You look down as you tried to not make your mom notice it.  
"Um.. can you tell him that i'm not feeling good?"  
"Are you sick, dear?" she ask calmly, but you know it by her voice. She's kinda worry about you.  
"No, i'm not.. but.. i just feeling i'm not okay."  
She takes a deep breath and then said, "Well then, i'll let him know."  
You nod and then your mom left. You closed the door and leaning your back against it.  
As you take a deep breath, you mumble;  
"Sorry, i didn't mean to avoid you."  
But still, you feeling uneasy. Perhaps he might be feeling that you're avoid him lately. Of course he might be misunderstanding about it. ' _I guess, i must tell him the truth. Its not like i can keep avoiding him forever._ '  
Just then, you don't know why but you feeling so drowsy. "Well, i guess i should rest now."  
You approaching your bed and immediately curled yourself inside your blanket. As you close your eyes, you began to having a dream.  
  
In your dream, there's someone who really care about you. Its a man but you really don't know who is he. Because his face kinda blurry. He caress you hair and your cheek, also your lips too. Its like he's telling something, but of course you can't hear it. But then, suddenly you feel something wet and soft smacking your lips.  
  
You open your eyes as you realize, you were just woke up from that weird dream. You can't said thats a nightmare at all. Because you know the owner of those touches. ' _But, its impossible if he kissed me, while i'm sleeping right?_ ' you thought. ' _Uh, no-no. What i am thinking about!? I'm not suppose to thinking about him._ '  
Your mind might be lying, but you can't hide your crimson face as soon as you thinking about him.  
" **NO!!** " you screamed. " **NO-NO, JUST NO!!** "  
In the same time, you heard someone stomped and its even closer. ' _S-someone's coming!?_ ' you thought in panicked. You don't know what should you do, but then your stupid idea just light up. You pretend to sleep just as that person coming inside.  
"I guess, i heard she's screaming." said that person. Well, you know this voices anyway and its belong to him, Law. You squinting and see him coming closer. Immediately, you shut your eyes as hard as you could and pretend to still asleep. Just then, you feel his big warm hand touching your forehead and caressing it.  
"Or might be she just talking in her dream. Must be a nightmare one."  
You wanna ask how did he knew about it, but you can't just say it. Because right now you're pretending to be asleep and it'd be not make sense if you just blabbering without him knowing that you're just pretending. But then, you heard he's chuckling and then he said,  
"I'll be waiting you in the kitchen, (name)-ya."  
After that, he left. As the door closed, you wake up from your pretending. Taking your clothes randomly and gone to the bathroom. Its only takes fifteen minutes for you to deal with those stuff. "O-okay, i should be going to the kitchen now."as you tried to encouraging yourself. Its true that you're still not prepare to meet him face to face, because of what happen between you two few days ago.  
  
You left the bathroom and go to the kitchen. You see, he's preparing your and his lunch. But wait, where's your mom anyway? You looking around and nowhere to be found her presence.  
"What are you seeking for?" he asked.  
"Um, where's my mom?"  
"Mrs. (last name) gone for work while you're asleep."  
"But its sunday. She doesn-" you stop talking as your gaze meet him. Dunno why, but your face gone into dark red. Immediately you look away as you tried to hide it and of course you don't want him to notice it.  
"Why you look away?" he asked.  
"..No, i don't."  
"But you do, (name)-ya."  
"I-i said i don't." you said it again, while you still trying to hide your crimson face using your palms. You heard his steps as he come closer to you, but stupid you. You just step aback, thats clearly makes him know that actually you avoid him, even you didn't mean to.  
"So, you avoid me." he said as he tried to put a wryly smile.  
"N-no, i don't mean it, but-"  
"Thats enough." he cuts. "I know this might be happen. So, from now on i will-"  
He doesn't want to continue his word, but you heard his step even fainted. Just as you pulled your palms off, you see him. He's going to leave. Immediately you rush into him, grab him by his arm and said,  
"No!" you yelled. "Please don't go!"  
"Go? Where?"  
"You're going to leave me, aren't you?" you ask, almost cry.  
"No." he said bluntly. "I'm just going to toilet, thats all."  
Heard he said so, your crimson faces gone into darken red. You look down as you clutching his shirt and said, "J-just come back, okay?"  
"Yeah, i will."  
"Promise me."  
"Yeah, i promise." he said as he tousled your hair. Just after that, he left the kitchen.  
When he's back, he sees you already sit and ready to eat your lunch that he made just for you.  
"Le-lets eat." you said. "I'm hungry you know."  
He chuckled and said, "Lets."  
Thirty minutes later, you already done with your lunch. Same goes with him, he just done it a sec after you.  
"Gimme your plate." you extend your hand.  
"What for?" he asked.  
"Don't be silly. Lemme wash it, okay?"  
"But you're sick, aren't you? Lemme do it for you."  
" **NO!** " you shouted as you take the plate off from his. "I'm the owner of this house and you're a guest. Just act like guest supposed to be and sit on the couch nearby, okay?"  
He chuckled by your act and tried to hide it as good as he could, but just for now. He can't.  
"Hey, its not even funny y'know!"  
"Hehe, sorry. But still, i can't bear with it."  
You frowned and said as you pointed on the couch, "Just sit there and i'll be back in a minute."  
"Okay, okay." he response, messing your hair.  
You bring those plate to dishwasher and wash them immediately. After that, you back to him to prove that you can wash all of them just in a minute. He chuckled as he response you, but then he extend both of his hand and said, "Come."  
"No!" you reject his. But looks like he doesn't care with your response and he just grab your arm and pulled you. Of course you're losing your balance and fell, topped him up. Immediately, you stand up by your knees and said, "So-sorry."  
"What are you sorry for?" he asked, while he wrap his arm around your waist.  
' _T-this is embarrassing._ ' you thought. You're going to struggle but you can't. Of course its because him. He just don't wanna let you go.  
"L-Law." you called him in embarrassment. He doesn't response you, but he resting his head against your chest and said,  
"I know you're avoiding me, but still i can't let you go."  
"You're misunderstanding me, Law."  
He looks at you silently, his gaze meet yours and it tells you that he's waiting you to continue your words.  
"Um.. i mean, i'm not avoiding you, Law. I just.. I-" you can't continue your words and thats because of your hot face as soon as it turned into crimson.  
"Then you dislike me instead?"  
"No!" you grunted. "I-I don't dislike you." you continue in whisper.  
"Then what is it?" he ask again, holding your head and pushed it, bring close to his. Your nose touching with his, also you can feel his warmth breath tickling your lips.  
"(name)-ya." he called your name. After that, he smacking your lips. You shut your eyes like before, to feel how deepen his kiss. The more you feel it, the more you feel so weak as soon as he slipped his tongue inside yours. He made you breathed in unnatural way, but its weird. You do not want him to part it. But he did and trailed off to your jawline and your ear. Just as he's nibbling your earlobe, suddenly you let out a weird voice. He froze a moment, but then he smirk and whisper,  
"You sure have guts to turned me on, (name)-ya."


	4. Chapter 4

Your face suddenly turned into red after he said so. Feel embarrassing, immediately you pushed him away but you can't. You just remember how tight his hug is.  
"L-Lemme go, Law." you said in embarrassment.  
He doesn't response you, but he brings your palm to his member. You jolted and want to take your arm immediately, but he doesn't allow you to instead pressing your hand against it.  
"Do you feel it, don't you?" he growls.  
"F*ck you, Law." you curse him. "Let go of my hand, its embarrassing y'know!"  
He doesn't response you again. He unzipping his pants and let you touch it through his boxer.  
"Law, damnit!" you grumble, your face gotten red suddenly. Honestly, you can't just bear with it. Just how many times his member poking your palm makes you want to caress it so badly. You pulled down his boxer, make his member show up. Its twitching yet so hard. You touch it, but suddenly he groans and precum.  
"Its just one touch." you said, put a sly smirk on your face. The precum he made just make his member slick and it makes you easier to caressing his.  
  
-SKIP-  
He growls while you still caressing his. Its still twitching but then, an unpredictable moment happen. He's cumming and makes your shirt dirty.  
"Stupid, Law." you grunted. "You just dirtying my favorite clothes."  
"Easy." he said, still panting. "Just take it off."  
Without thinking, you just do what he said. You take off your clothes along with your bra and throw it somewhere. The scene he just see right now, makes his face blushing suddenly and you don't even notice it of course. He loosen his hug and immediately touch your boobs. You jolted as you know it a sec after and said,  
"W-what are you doing!?"  
" _What?_ " he's mimicking you. "Of course fondling it."  
"Wh- mnhh.."  
Your word were cut, as he squeezing yours suddenly and makes you moaned. That's it, your moaned just make him turned even harder. You can feel it through his member anyways, since your palm still touching his. Its twitching. You're giving him a free handjob as a revenge, because he squeeze yours firmly. However, its useless because the pleasure he gives to you only makes you unconcentrated on what are you doing. To be honest, you do enjoy the pleasure he gives.  
  
A while after, you two were kissing. You hug his neck, while he takes off your undies (since you're wearing a skirt) without makes you even notice it. But then, suddenly he broke the kiss and whisper,  
"May i put mine inside you?"  
"W-whaa.." your face suddenly gotten red. You shake your head immediately without telling him the reason why. However, he doesn't care with your rejection and forcing you to have sex with him.  
"No!" you cried, while the head of his member touching your womanhood.  
"No!" you cried again, as his head pushing yours.  
"Law, pweasee~ don't." you start to cry. Just then, your eyes goes widen. Your tears coming, soaking your soft cheek as you feel the pain that you never experience before. You tighten your hug against him to less the pain, but its useless. He knows you're in pain but he doesn't know you were crying and said,   
"Just relax." panting. "It'd be okay after this, i promise."  
You growls as he keep pushing inside. "Its tighten." he continue, gasping. "I bet you're still a virgin."  
Its embarrassing to you heard him saying that you're still a virgin, but the fact is true. You're still a virgin. Perhaps, you and him are different. He might be had one or two girls he had slept with in past, meanwhile you haven't any. Because you don't have any boy friend, except him.  
  
-SKIP-  
You two were having sex (even you've been forcing to). You're riding him, while he grabs your hips, supporting you. You growl as you feel the pleasure he gives, same goes for him. He got the same pleasure like you. Your tight womanhood is squeezing his member and just make him want to fuck you more and more. Just then, you screamed as you burst out your liquid. A sec later, he follows you. He's breathless as he already burst out his semen inside you. You just realize it after and hissed,  
"Why you don't take it out!? How if i get pregnant, idiot!"  
"Sorry." he said. "But if you do, i'll take responsibility of course." kissing the exhausted you.  
After that, you flump over him, breathless. You wrap around his neck, hiding your face against his all-sweaty shirt and grunted,  
"F*ck you, Law. Gimme back my life!"  
"Of course i will, dear." stroking your hair.  
  
Extended   
You're sitting between his legs, folded your arm and been frowned a whole day. Thats because your boy friend, force you to having sex with him which makes him become your boyfriend now. Moreover, he took your virginity while you thought he isn't a virgin anymore.  
"F*ck you, Law." you grumbled.  
"Sorry." he said, wrapping your waist and resting his chin on your shoulder.  
"I hate you, Law. Y-you just forced me to had sex with you!"  
"But if i didn't do that, you'll be friendzoned me forever."  
"You also took my virginity when you are not a virgin anymore!"  
"Yes, i took yours." he admits. "But, who the hell said i'm not a virgin anymore? I'm still a virgin too before a did that with you."  
"But your past-"  
"I used to had a lot of fights with other high schooler and had no interest with girl, except you."  
After he said so, your face gotten red. Immediately, you hide it with your palms and mumble,  
"S-stupid, Law."  
"Yeah, i know i'm stupid. But i do love you, (name)-ya."  
"I-i hate you."  
"I know you're lying." he said, pulling down you palms. "If you do hate me, your face won't be that red."  
You turned your face, facing him. "Y'know.. Actually i don't hate you, but i start to like you a lil bit."  
"Wh-"  
"Don't ask me why." you cuts. "Because i don't know the reason is, i just feeling that i like you a lil bit. Thats all."  
He smirk, seeing how red your face is after you said so and give you a light kiss on your lips.  
"Just thinking about me everyday." he said, "I'm sure, you'll love me someday."  
"I wish." you reply and give him a light kiss too.


	5. Chapter 5

Its been three weeks since you two had sex. He can acts like usual in front of you while you don't. Just- what's wrong with you? Every time you meet him or even your gaze meet his, your face gone to red suddenly even though your girl friend, Brenda doesn't notice it.   
"_____." Brenda call you.  
You response her with a ' _Huh?_ ', after that he ask,  
"I wonder, why you always run away whenever you meet your childhood friend, i mean Law."  
"Well, that's because-"  
You aren't continue your word as your brain suddenly imagine what happened back then between you two. You two had sex and he did know that you are like him a bit.  
"Hello, ________." Brenda called you again which make you snapped back to real life.  
"Y-yeah?" you answer with your red face.  
"What the hell even you thinking? Your face just gone to red suddenly. Did something happen between you two?"  
"N-no. T-that's not even your business, Brenda."  
"I want to know, I want to know." she said, acting like a spoiled brat.  
"What you want to know?" ask someone. You and Brenda know that voice belong to whom and look to where the voice come from. Its Vey.  
"Oh, hay Vey." you and Brenda greet him. He greets you two back and come closer.  
"So, what do you guys talking about?"  
"Its about-"  
"No, Brenda." you hissed. "You can't tell him"  
"Why?"  
"Well, that's because.. no, its better you guys don't know about it."  
After you said so, you left them.  
  
"What happen to her?" ask Vey.  
"Dunno." said Brenda, shrugging her shoulder. "She's been like that for three weeks. I mean, its like she's avoiding Law."  
"Why? Isn't that they're childhood friend?"  
"Yep and Law has feeling to- ups."  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing, hehe. Really." said Brenda, sweat dropping. "Anyway, let's go to the music room for next lesson."  
"Okay." he said and following her.  
  
After you left them, you just keep walking nowhere till you tripped something and you're going to fall. You shut your eyes as you ready to hit the floor. However, you don't even feel the pain soon or after. Slowly you open your eyes, take a peek. You see, you were landed on something white and its warm too.  
' _Don't tell me, its someone body._ ' you thought. You get up and what you don't expected come true. You were on top of someone you really know so well.  
"L-Law." you said his name, surprised. "H-how did you-"  
"When i'm going to the music class, i saw you were tripped and almost fall. I bet you know what happen then."  
"So, you protect me?"  
"Of course i do, idiot. You're my girl friend after all."  
Dunno why, heard he said so, you feel a pang on your chest and it hurt you so much.  
"Come on, get up. Before someone bad mouthing about us."  
"No." you mumble. "I don't want to."  
"______-ya." he called your name, but you don't response him.  
"Oi." he called you again, "Get up already!"  
You shake your head, doesn't want to get up. However, he pushed you off. You jolted but don't surprised at all, because you know he's starting to hate you. But then, after he gets up he threw you over his shoulder and bring you somewhere. On the hall way, you tried to speak up with him. But he doesn't response you instead grunted all the way till he reaches the place he wants to bring you.  
"W-where are we?" you ask.  
"You don't have right to speak up."  
"O-okay." you said, almost cry.  
Just as he opens the door, you heard two voices you doesn't know belong to whom. However, he said,  
"Get your ass and leave!"  
"You had no rights to ordering me and Luffy around, Law!?"  
"Just get the fuck off, now!" he said, not going to explain. However, the other boy named Luffy, he seems know what Law going to as he sees a girl (you) on his shoulder.   
"Let's leave, Kidd." said Luffy.  
"Huh?"  
"I'll explain to you later. Now, just get our ass off."  
"Okay." he said and then two of them left that place.   
Law, he locked the door and put you over the unused table. He come closer to you and start to unbuttoning your uniform. You grab both of his hand, which make him got irritated and ask,  
"Why you stop me?"  
"Um, i-"  
"What?"  
"I-I'm going to explain you something."  
"Explain? How about if i don't want to hear it?"  
"Please listen."  
"No! You, listen to me. Just said so if you're hate me already. I don't need your bullshit told me you like me a bit, but you avoiding me for three weeks and now what?!"  
"Law! please listen." you tighten your grip. "I have my reason why i did that to you and that's not because i hate you!"  
Your eyes meet him and you know he's not going to say something so, you just continue.  
"I don't hate you. I did that because, whenever i see you i, i mean, those stuff we did three weeks before-"  
"The first time we had sex?"  
Immediately, you put your palms on his mouth and sheepishly said,  
"P-please don't say that bluntly. I'm embarrassing y'know."  
You could feel he chuckled, after that he pulled your hand off and put it on his cheek.  
"So that means you're not get used to see me after what we did?"  
You nod and continue, "I'm telling you the truth and can i tell you something?"  
"What is it?"  
"Before, when you said that i'm your girl friend.. i don't know why but.. its true makes me hurt."  
"You don't like being called by girl friend and what do you want to me call you then?"  
"Girlfriend?" after you said so, your face gone to red. You look down as you don't want him to notice it. However, he notices that and tilt up your face. He ask,  
"Do you want me to call you by that so badly?"  
"Its okay, if you don't want to." you reply. You do feel hurt on your chest, but you just don't want him to notice it.  
"Sorry, i'm just teasing you. I'd love to called you by that, but.. will you get embarrassed whenever i called you like that bluntly?"  
You shake your head, but your cheek were covered in flashy pink. He notices that and chuckled, then he teases you even more.  
"How about if i called you by dear? just like when you called on the first time."  
You remembered, you called him by ' _dear_ '. Its when you had your class attendance with Vey and he picked you up to drove you home.  
"_____-ya." he called you, make you snapped back.  
"Law.." you call his name. "I mean, my dear Law.. I-I love you."


End file.
